I Still Remember
by Hester Golem
Summary: Drarry. Songfic: I Still Remember - Bloc Party. After the war, Harry and Draco realise they have more in common than they think. They become unlikely friends but neither of them can deny their feelings for very long... MxM Boylove HP/DM rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"When your hamster has turned an acceptable shade of flamingo pink, your colour transformation is complete. However, should your hamster take on any other colour, you will have to try again..." Professor McGonagall's voice droned on but Harry had begun to tune her out.

He couldn't concentrate on this lesson, he had other things preoccupying his mind but he made sure to look attentive despite the fact that he was practically buzzing with nerves. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the smile widen on Draco's face, he knew he was feeling the same thrill.

It had been four months since the two called a truce as the result of a particularly nasty curse which backfired, landing them both in the Hospital Wing for three whole weeks with nobody for company but each other. Over those weeks, the two boys learned that they actually had a lot in common with one another, just as Harry felt the pressures of the wizarding world to still be their Golden Boy, despite the war having ended, Draco also felt the pressures from his own family to maintain the pureblood line. They both felt they could not be themselves in their daily lives and longed for freedom. They found they could confide in each other, sharing those parts of themselves that rarely got to see the light of day, Harry learned that Draco was actually a very compassionate person and had a great interest in medical magic. Draco, in turn, learned that Harry was just as vulnerable as he was, the death of his parents had left him yearning for a family of his own. Neither wanted the lives that the world had intended for them, all they wanted was to be free to make their own choices and decisions.

By the end of the three weeks in the Hospital Wing the two had formed an unlikely but strong bond, a bond that found a way into every aspect of their lives. They began seeing each other regularly outside of class, they would take trips to the library to study but would end up talking the whole time, leaving their work abandoned on the floor as they joked and laughed. They would meet in the Room of Requirement and spend hours talking about their plans for the future, what they wanted to do when they graduated, which Quidditch team had the best chances to win the World Cup and whatever they felt like talking to the other about. They spent weeks getting to know each other and gradually they decided that it was time that their friendship became public knowledge, people had already been asking questions, wondering why the school's two biggest rivals were suddenly completely fine with each other.

This was the first time they had ever sat next to each other in class. The development of Ron and Hermione's relationship meant that Ron often liked to sit next to Hermione in the classes that they had together, leaving Harry to either sit with some random Gryffindor or by himself. Today, he decided he wanted to sit next to Draco as the two had been friends for over three months now and it seemed that fate favoured him that day as Draco strolled confidently into the classroom and took the empty seat next to Harry, as though he could read his mind.

Harry knew he would be questioned endlessly at the end of the class by his two best friends but he didn't care, he would let them know that he was Draco's friend and if they had a problem with it they would just have to deal with it themselves. Right now, all he could focus on was the intense vibes that were rolling off the Slytherin boy next to him, so distracted he almost jumped a foot in the air when he felt Draco's hand touch his, gently slipping a note between his fingers. Forcing himself to keep attentive, he slowly opened the small piece of paper, making sure not to let anyone see.

Draco's impressive handwriting read:

_Harry, _

_What are your plans for the Hogsmeade trip? - D_

Harry hurriedly wrote back:

_Not sure yet, was going to go with Ron and Hermione but they're being really coupley right now, might be best to avoid that. You? - H_

Draco's reply was swift but delivered with a slightly nervous hand.

_Do you want to go with me? - D_

Harry's heart thudded excitedly against his ribcage at those words, he couldn't explain that reaction.

_Sure, what did you have in mind? - H_

_There's a really nice spot near the canal, thought we could hang out there, maybe bring some food. - D_

_Sounds great, meet you in the entrance hall at 12? Then we can walk together. - H_

_Perfect. Now, we had better pay attention before McGonagall gets angry and gives us both detention. - D_

Harry smiled and nodded slightly, before scrunching up the note and slipping it into his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Golden trio made their way up the stairs to their common room, Hermione and Ron finally got the chance to ask Harry their burning questions.

"Hey Harry, why was Malfoy sitting next to you in Transfiguration?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Harry was caught a little off-guard by the timing but regained himself quickly.

"I guess we're friends now."  
>Ron and Hermione looked completely gobsmacked.<br>"When did this happen?" Hermione asked.  
>"We got to know each other better when we were both in the Hospital Wing. He's actually a good guy, once you get to know him."<br>"I don't want to 'get to know' him! He's been a complete prat to us since first year, have you forgotten all that?" Ron shot angrily at him.  
>"Think about it Ron, we were just as bad as him! Remember that time in the bathroom when I almost killed him? He's different now, we've all changed since the war." Harry argued.<br>The memory of the war was still fresh in their minds, the mention of it left them all momentarily stunned as their minds pulled them back to the smell of burning rubble and death. It was too much to handle.  
>Ron stormed off without so much as a word.<br>Hermione watched him go before turning back to Harry.  
>"He just needs some time to get used to all this. It seems that your friendship with Malfoy makes you happy, these past few months I have seen a great improvement in your overall mood. Don't get me wrong, it will take time for us all to get used to it but I'm glad two are friends." Hermione said, smiling slightly.<br>"Thanks Hermione, I'm glad you understand." Harry smiled back.  
>Hermione's smile faltered as she remembered what she needed to talk to him about.<br>"Uh, Harry, there's one more thing. It's about the Hogsmeade trip. See, Ron and I haven't been on a date since we started school again and we were wondering, what with the trip tomorrow..."  
>"You guys want some alone time. I understand, don't worry about me I'll be fine. I have plans with someone else already." Harry cut her off, knowing that this was going to be the case.<br>"Oh that's excellent! Thank you so much for understanding." Hermione grinned as she hugged Harry in thanks.  
>"So, who are you going with?" she asked, curiosity burning.<br>"Draco. We're going to the canal for a picnic."  
>Hermione raised her eyebrows but said nothing, a few months ago she would have never thought she would hear Harry say he was going on a picnic with Malfoy but things had changed. The war had changed everything.<p>

The two walked in partial silence back to their common room, both distracted by their thoughts.

The morning of the Hogsmeade trip found Harry rushing to get ready. He showered vigorously, making sure that he was squeaky clean before hopping out and drying off. Next, he had to battle with the mess that was his hair until it finally looked decent and only vaguely resembled an owl's nest. Finally, Harry found himself debating what to wear. _This is ridiculous!_ He thought. _I'm just seeing Draco, so why do I feel the need to impress him?_ Harry pondered, before grabbing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a button-up shirt to throw over the top. It was fairly warm outside as they were coming up to the middle of spring, but there was always a slight breeze which kept things cool. As Harry headed down to have a late breakfast, he bumped into Ron who gave him an awkward glance, before approaching him.  
>"Hey mate, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't mind you being friends with Malfoy, really, I guess it just caught me by surprise. It was shit and I was a prat. Are we okay?" Ron shuffled his feet nervously, eyes darting from Harry's face to his feet.<br>Harry smiled.  
>"Don't worry about it mate. We're okay."<br>Ron looked noticeably relieved.  
>"Thanks mate. Hermione told me you're going to Hogsmeade today with Malfoy. Is that right?" Ron asked.<br>"That's right." Harry replied with a hint of defiance, still unsure of Ron's feelings towards his friendship with Draco.  
>"I hope you have a good time." Ron said earnestly.<br>Harry was taken aback at his best friend's response, but recovered quickly to give him a grateful smile.  
>As they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, their conversation turned to a lighter subject and soon the two of them were back to their usual banter. Hermione was already at the table, as per usual, enjoying what looked to be a very sensible breakfast of muesli and reading a book. She looked up as they approached and her cheeks flushed slightly when she made eye contact with Ron. He grinned at her in response and sat down next to her. As they began to eat Harry's eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table, searching for a head of shocking white blonde hair.<br>The Slytherin table was almost always deserted these days, partially due to the low numbers of Slytherin students returned to Hogwarts after the war but also because the ones who did return tended to keep to themselves, only leaving their dorms when necessary. Hogwarts had certainly changed since the war had taken place and the students felt the effects. It was a more sullen place than before, there was of course still a lot of fun and chatter going on, but the Hogwarts sense of safety and nurturing had been tainted. It was going to take a lot longer than a few years for that wound to heal but the fact that there were kids in the halls again was proof enough that Hogwarts and its people were resilient.  
>Harry finally found what he was looking for when Draco strolled into the Great Hall and took one of the many vacant seats on the Slytherin house table. Harry's heart beat faster at the sight of the blonde boy and again he tried to push those feelings down. <em>Don't be silly Harry, you're not...like that<em>. He could not bring himself to use the word.

Shaking his head free of _those_ thoughts, he returned his gaze to the half finished plate of breakfast in front of him and tried his best to finish his meal.

Once breakfast was over he headed upstairs to the common room where he, Ron and Hermione got their final preparations ready for the Hogsmeade trip. Hermione made sure they all had their coats, despite it being a warm day and Ron dashed upstairs to change his shirt as the other one had gotten a stain over the course of breakfast. Making sure he had money and his wand, Harry made his way downstairs to meet Draco, excitement rippling throughout his body as he descended.

To be continued.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was put out so rushed before and from my tablet so the formatting went haywire, sorry! I've fixed it now, sorry for the incomprehensibility! Hopefully another chapter to come soon (I know I've been such a butthole for not posting in ages!).


End file.
